memorydeltafandomcom-20200215-history
Ro Laren
Ro Laren was a female Bajoran in the 24th century, she was born on January 17, 2340 on Cardassian-occupied Bajor to Ro Talia and Ro Gale. She later joined Starfleet and served aboard the USS Wellington and the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] before joining the Maquis. She returned to Bajor following the Dominion War and joined the Bajoran Militia serving aboard starbase Deep Space 9 where she eventually rejoined Starfleet with Bajor's admittance into the Federation. Ro served aboard starbase Deep Space 9 as the security chief and eventually rejoined Starfleet with Bajor's admittance into the Federation. Ro was the commanding officer of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]] as a commander in 2379 and as a captain in 2382. After Deep Space 9 was destroyed following Andorian sabotage and a battle with a Typhon Pact task force in 2383, Ro took command of the second Deep Space 9 which became operational in 2385. Early life Ro was raised in Bajoran re-settlement camps under the watchful eyes of the Cardassian overseers. When she was seven, a Cardassian named Joer Varc lured her into a tent with a piece of milaberry candy, and she was forced to watch as the Cardassians tortured her father for hours until he died. After Ro Gale's death, Ro's mother fell into such a state of despair, that she was no longer able to watch after Laren and Laren was sent to live with her uncle. Eventually, Ro struck out on her own and quickly learned how to avoid Cardassian orphan catchers and pick their pockets at the same time. She picked up a skill with computers and was able to manipulate security systems and other Cardassian systems. She lived on the streets of Bajor until she was taken in by a man named Bram Adir, leader of the Bram resistance cell, who was impressed with Ro's talent with Cardassian computers. In 2353, Bram took the teenaged Ro on a salvage operation, in an attempt to bring a derelict Ferengi vessel into the resistance's armory. Instead, they discovered a Bajoran refugee named Darrah Mace on board, who lived at the Bajoran refugee camp on Valo II. Darrah took Ro and Bram back to Valo, where she was recruited to hack into a Cardassian computer system on Valo VI. Ro successfully infiltrated the Cardassian facility, but was unable to secure the information that she had been sent to retrieve as she again encountered Joer Varc, the man who killed her father. Ro killed Varc and another Cardassian, but left behind the data rod that was her objective. By 2357 Bram had been killed by the Cardassians, and the rest of the cell, who never cared for Ro in the first place, eventually asked her to leave. She returned to Valo, where she joined up with a resistance fighter named Akhere Bis, who had a plan to destroy the Cardassian ore processing center on the space-station Terok Nor. At first, Ro went along with the plan, even going so far as to plant a bomb on a ship heading from Valo to Terok Nor. However, upon considering the Bajoran lives that would be lost in the attack, Ro warned the vessel's captain of the plan. Realizing that she would not be welcome back with Akhere's cell, Ro took one of the Valo settlement's warp-capable shuttles and headed for space beyond the Bajoran and Cardassian sectors. Starfleet Ro eventually made her way to Federation space where, in 2358, she entered Starfleet Academy hoping for a career in Starfleet. She graduated from the academy in 2362. Her Starfleet service serial number was HL-2133-8947. Ro's Starfleet career turned out differently than expected. Her time as an ensign aboard the USS Wellington was riddled with disciplinary measures, and after dis-obeying orders on the planet Garon II, eight members of an away team were killed. A later reconstruction of the affair accounted that Ro was sent with an away team to help catch a Seriphami freedom fighter cell. She secretly sympathized with the goal of the revolutionists, and when a deadly weapon fight occurred between the away team and the cell, she was the first who realized that the wounded Seraphami could have fallen into a healing stasis, in which they could be mortally wounded by accident even with a phaser set on stun. She wanted to warn her teammates about this, thus giving away their hiding place, but in the end, it was a Seraphami deceit, and a wounded-looking Seraphami shot Ro's teammates. Ro was subsequently court martialed and imprisoned at the penal facility at Jaros II. One of the officers presiding over her court martial was Admiral Leonard James Akaar. In 2368, she was offered a deal by Admiral Kenelly; her freedom in exchange for her assisting the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]] in finding the Bajoran terrorist Orta, who was believed to be responsible for attacking Federation targets. When Ro discovered that the attackers of the Federation facilities were actually Cardassians, she turned to Enterprise Captain Jean-Luc Picard to uncover the truth. Ro was at the conn when the Enterprise discovered the nature of a temporal causality loop and escaped from a predestined collision with the [[USS Bozeman (NCC-1941)|USS Bozeman]]. Due to the repetitive effects of the temporal distortion, Ro and the Enterprise had been destroyed numerous times before this. Later in 2368 (stardate 45934.7), Lieutenant Worf requested that Ro join him on an away team to Votar VII, to settle a conflict between the colonists there, due to her experience with insurrections. She assisted Worf, and participated in a failed, non-lethal assault on a Kaylar-held dam. In early-2369 Ro, Geordi and Worf took the shuttlecraft Goddard to receive Starfleet briefings. On their return journey the shuttle was forced to drop out of warp due to solar flare activity and crash landed on the planet Riat. The shuttle damaged beyond immediate repair and the planet inhospitably cold the away team sought shelter in a nearby Dracon monastery. Unfortunately the order of monks in the monastery had become violent and cannibalistic due to radiation from the solar flares causing a mutation in an algae in their water supply. The team were forced to fight the monks off several times before another shuttle from the Enterprise arrived to rescue them. Also in 2369, Ro was the acting first officer of the Enterprise-D while Will Riker was in command, due to Captain Picard having been transported into the past. She would suggest abandoning the search to ensure that the Enterprise arrived at the Gorn Summit in time, but once Riker showed his determination to continue she would suggest asking the Bon Amar for help in the search. After the encounter with Orta and the Cardassians, Ro served aboard the Enterprise for over a year, before returning to the Academy for Advanced Tactical Training. Her final mission on the Enterprise-D before the Advanced Tactical Training was a flight with a shuttle to transport an ambassador to a near starbase. Her shuttle was shot down by raiders, and she lived for weeks in a "fairy castle" with a mysterious landlord, the "Beast", who gave his life for her, when the raiders arrived once again. After Ro was rescued by the Enterprise-D, she found out, that the mysterious "Beast" was a Cardassian war criminal in exile. At the academy, one of her instructors was Lieutenant Commander Chakotay, who told of her of the resistance movement known as the Maquis. The Maquis Upon her return to the Enterprise in late 2370, Ro, now a full lieutenant, was assigned to infiltrate the Maquis, a group of Federation citizens and former Starfleet officers who were fighting off the Cardassians in the Demilitarized Zone in defiance of a recent Federation treaty with the Cardassian Union. Ro found that she both sympathized and fit in better with the Maquis more than she ever did in Starfleet, so she once again defied orders, betraying Starfleet and joining the Maquis. Ro quickly became a legend among the Maquis, with even the senior members of the organization looking upon her with awe. The reclusive figure who had abandoned Starfleet and who went on to join their hopeless cause led to many to see her as the Maquis' greatest hero. As of stardate 47891.1 (late 2370), Ro had been given the codename Architect and was the leader of New Hope's Maquis. Ro sneaked aboard Deep Space 9 in mid-2371 in order to prevent Aela, a Maquis extremist, from assassinating Gul Engor and destroying the station in an attempt to destabilize the peace treaty between the Federation and Cardassians. Later that year, Ro joined Kira Nerys in her search for mapping the black market routes of Bajor in hope to find the origin of the Wrath of the Prophets epidemic. With the relative peace that was granted to the Maquis in 2372 following the start of the war between the Klingon Empire and the Cardassians, Ro was offered the opportunity to move up the Maquis ranks. However, she turned down the opportunity, and settled on the Maquis colony on Galion where she built a small house and a vegetable patch where she grew tomatoes. Despite settling down, she did occasionally leave Galion to perform missions for the Maquis. In the year 2373, Ro and her Maquis cell joined forces with Will Riker, who apparently had turned renegade but who was actually on an undercover mission to find a group of Klingon weapon dealers who wanted to make business with Genesis technology, which had been forbidden for the better part of a century. In the same year, the Maquis received information about a secret Dominion plan to construct a second artificial wormhole in the heart of Cardassian territory, which would allow the Dominion to bring fresh reinforcements in from the Gamma Quadrant and bypass the Bajoran wormhole, which had been mined. Making contact with the crew of the Enterprise-E, a joint mission between her cell and Enterprise personnel brought about the end of the project. Later in 2373, before the near-eradication of the Maquis by Cardassia's new allies, Ro found herself injured and alone on the planet Sindorin. She was nursed back to health by a tribe of Ingavi that had colonized the planet after escaping the Cardassian occupation of their own world. ''Destiny'' timeline Soon after Cardassia's entry into the Dominion, the Maquis were hunted down almost to the last man by the Jem'Hadar as a favor to their new subjects. Although the Maquis were dead for all intents and purposes, this did not deter Ro and a few survivors from waging their own private war against the Dominion and its allies. After the war ended several years later, Ro returned to Bajor, where she was given the rank of Lieutenant in the Bajoran Militia. Starfleet had originally wanted to have her arrested, but she was not due to the behind-the-scenes urging of Jean-Luc Picard. Deep Space 9 Upon receiving her commission in the Bajoran Militia, her new superiors ordered her to Deep Space 9 under the command of Colonel Kira Nerys in late February of 2376, assigning her as the station's new chief of security. In April of that year, Istani Reyla and Gamon Vell were found dead on the Promenade. In the course of the murder investigation, Ro discovered a book of prophecies that had been written by the heretic Ohalu some 20,000 years previously, which had been removed from the ruins of the city of B'hala by Istani. Shortly after the discovery, Ro was injured when DS9 was attacked by a group of rogue Jem'Hadar hoping to restart the Dominion War, falling from the stairs in Quark's when the station was shook by the attack. Fortunately, Quark witnessed her fall and took her to the infirmary, later sending her a bouquet of Argelian flowers. Recovering quickly, she got back to work, discovering that Reyla was killed because several members of the Vedek Assembly, led by Vedek Yevir Linjarin, wanted the book suppressed. Stating the book was evidence in Istani's murder investigation, Ro refused to turn it over. Kira interceded by giving the book back to the Vedek Assembly but uploaded its contents to the Bajoran comnet, making them public. She then returned to Sindorin a few weeks later, when it was discovered that a rogue agent of the independent intelligence agency, Section 31, named Ethan Locken had re-furbished a Dominion Jem'Hadar factory, and was creating his own army. Traveling with Dr. Julian Bashir, Ezri Dax and the Jem'Hadar observer Taran'atar, they put a stop to Locken's plans and rescued the Ingavi tribe from Locken's Jem'Hadar troops. Soon after, Ro went undercover as a Dabo girl when Quark found himself in over his head with the Orion Syndicate on the world of Farius Prime, managing to bring down the entire organization of the Orion crimelord Malic, and freeing an Orion Slave Girl named Treir from servitude. When it was announced that the documentation admitting Bajor into the United Federation of Planets would be signed on the Promenade of Deep Space 9, Ro was put in charge of the security arrangements. A member of the Trill contingent named Hiziki Gard was assigned to assist Ro, and Ro gave him full access to her security plans. When Gard assassinated Bajoran First Minister Shakaar Edon before the documents could be signed, there was nothing Ro could do to stop him. Ro eventually brought Gard into custody only to find out that the creature that Gard had killed wasn't Shakaar at all, but an alien Parasite that had consumed his psyche. Shakaar had already been long dead. Return to Starfleet After the resolution of the parasite crisis, Ro was prepared to resign her commission and leave DS9 with Quark, with whom which she had developed a friendship, since neither felt that there would be a place for them in the Bajoran sector after the planet's admittance to the Federation. It was only after the persuasion of Captain Picard that Ro stayed with the Bajoran militia as it was integrated into Starfleet, with Ro once again given the rank of lieutenant. Later she accompanied Quark and his nephew Nog to Ferenginar, helping them maintain the rule of Grand Nagus Rom from a takeover attempt by Congressman Brunt. On the final day of 2376, Ro was attacked and critically injured by the Jem'Hadar observer Taran'atar, suffering spinal injuries and for a brief time facing the possibility of spending the rest of her life confined to a wheelchair. Fortunately, Dr. Simon Tarses a doctor in the station's infirmary, had developed an innovative technique that combined several experimental medical theories, which allowed her to return to duty in a matter of weeks. Despite her injuries, Ro led an investigation into Iliana Ghemor. In the year 2379, Elias Vaughn was promoted to the position of commanding officer of Deep Space 9 and invited Ro to become his executive officer, a role she accepted. When Captain Vaughn moved on to command the starship USS James T. Kirk on an exploration mission, Ro was assigned to the position of commanding officer of the station. Ro was the commanding officer of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]] in 2379 and in 2382. She was officially promoted to the rank of Captain in 2382 and, shortly afterward, she authorized Doctor Bashir to accept a mission from Starfleet Intelligence to destroy a prototype Breen slipstream vessel. Ro was in a romantic relationship with Quark. The following year would prove to be eventful in the life of Captain Ro and the rest of the Federation as they adapted to the threats proposed by the Typhon Pact. While Ro was able to maintain relationships with many of her friends, she was constantly challenged by Prynn Tenmei and her new Security Chief Jefferson Blackmer, whom she did not trust. Further, Ro had to contend with threats levied against the station by the Andorians and the decision to allow Typhon Pact vessels access to the wormhole. The threats came to a head when the Typhon Pact launched an unprovoked attack against the station to hide the theft of Dominion equipment in the Gamma Quadrant. As the Defiant was attacked, several charges were detonated in the fusion core of the station causing severe structural damage and running the risk of the core breaching with the ejection systems offline. Ro remained in Ops, directing the battle and trying to save her station. Explosions were still observed to occur by the USS Robinson following its arrival at the battle scene. While the majority of the station's residents were evacuated by the Defiant, several runabouts, and the USS Canterbury, 630 Starfleet officers and 461 civilians were killed. Despite the large figure, Leonard James Akaar felt that the number was acceptable given the situation. Deep Space 9 became partially habitable and operational in September 2384, with Ro taking command of the new station. Deep Space 9 was due to be fully operational and officially opened August 27th 2385. In 2388, Julian along with Ezri Dax, Typhuss James Kira and Helen Magnus used the runabout USS Rio Grande to meet with Andorian Captain My'ra Telek, about the Xindi. Telek gave them information on Xindi ships. The next day Julian, Typhuss, Ro, Nog and Samantha Carter had a meeting about the Xindi in the hub. The Xindi wanted to start the war again, Nog didn't understand why the Xindi want to start the war again. Typhuss told everyone that he would lead peace talks with the Xindi. Kira filed for divorce from Typhuss, Kira was lonely and felt that Typhuss wasn't there for her. Julian was at the wedding. Typhuss got married to Sam again. The next day Sam got a fast divorce from Typhuss and Kira came over to talk, Kira stopped the divorce and reconciled with Typhuss. ''Online'' timeline In 2381, Ro turned herself into Starfleet custody (on stardate 58370.4). She pleads guilty to desertion charges and is sent to Earth to spend time in a rehabilitation colony. This time is considered served the next year and Ro earns a commission in the Bajoran Militia. She is assigned to Deep Space 9 as head of security. :The Path to 2409 has a contradiction as the stardate places Ro's surrender in 2381, but it is placed under the section 2379-2380. Ro the Bajoran Ro was a Bajoran but often stood out of the crowd due to her determination to be herself and not just another member of the flock. Ro believed in the Prophets as entities, and believed they were involved with the Bajoran people. However, she did not believe that beings living in a wormhole and occasionally interfering with a people was reason enough to worship them as gods. Nor did she appreciate that most Bajorans frowned upon any other Bajoran who did not follow the faith to the letter. Her father was a proud to be Bajoran, and in a way so was she and to that end wore a Bajoran earring. However she did not follow the Bajoran faith so wore the earring on the wrong ear to discourage vedeks trying to feel her pagh, which was normally done by squeezing the left ear. On the Enterprise-D, she celebrated once a Bajoran holiday, but it was a kind of national holiday commemorating a local freedom fight based on the traditions of Ro's area of origin, and not a religious/spiritual holiday. Alternate realities and timelines When Elias Vaughn was having his second orb experience, he became Eli Underwood, a patient at the same insane asylum as Benny Russell. While there he interacted with a nurse named Lauren, who was the representation of Ro. In an alternate reality, Ro was the flight controller of the [[US Enterprise|US Enterprise]], which was under the command of Wesley Crusher, in 2380. In an alternate timeline in which the Cardassian Union never withdrew from Bajor and discovered the Bajoran wormhole, Ro became Chief of Security aboard the Enterprise-D and later the first officer of the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E) |USS Enterprise-E]]. In an alternate timeline, Ro Laren was assigned to the USS Meru in 2400 under the command of Captain Kira Nerys, while the Federation was at war with the Klingon Empire. Following the end of the war in 2403, the Federation Starfleet was destroyed and was replaced by the new Bajoran Starfleet. Ro Laren joined this new Starfleet and moved to Bajor. In another alternate timeline, Ro never joined the Maquis and replaced Worf as chief security officer aboard the [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D)|USS Enterprise-D]]. She rose to the rank of Lieutenant Commander and continued to serve aboard the ship into 2378. In another alternate timeline in which the Klingons conquered Earth when the Khitomer Conference failed in 2293, Ro was involved with the resistance on Earth and engaged in a relationship with Tasha Yar. She later sacrificed herself to save Yar and the rebels when they were betrayed by Wesley Crusher and his followers. Due to the actions of Nero in the 23rd century, the future spun into an alternate timeline where events happened differently. In this timeline, Ro Laren was assigned to the [[USS Voyager (NCC-74656) (alternate reality)|USS Voyager]] in 2371. In early 2375, Voyager concluded its trip home by using the quantum slipstream drive to return to the Alpha Quadrant. A later test of the quantum slipstream drive in early 2375 led to the return of Voyager to the Alpha Quadrant. Kathryn Janeway and her crew fought in the Battle of Cardassia the final battle of the Dominion War. Following their return, Janeway was promoted to Admiral and her first officer, Chakotay was promoted to Captain, taking command of Voyager. Tom Paris was also promoted two steps in rank and was Chakotay's choice to become Voyager's first officer. He was however, overruled by Starfleet and Commander Andrew Ellis was assigned to be first officer. When Ellis was revealed to be a renegade changeling Paris was transferred to the position of first officer. Ro was assigned to Deep Space 9 as the station's new chief of security. Combined service record Category:Bajorans Category:Starfleet officers Category:Deep Space 9 personnel Category:Deep Space 9 (II) personnel Category:USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-D) personnel Category:Maquis personnel Category:USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II) personnel